fomfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Mankind
Guide 2307 - The Marketing Wars caused much civil unrest in all Dominion territories - shortage of items, price escalation to pay for the fighting and conflict, intellectuals trying to bring reason and sense, citizen protests growing into riots. With the government evidently weakening in favor of corporate power, it seemed as if the values the Dominion had sworn to uphold would soon be forgotten as corporate concerns over profit overtook the management of the colonial communities. The Marketing Wars were truly a trying time for all of humanity. An odd evolution soon occurred. Rioters soon begin to form into units; intellectuals begin to use some of the groups and focused their violence into specific purposeful plans of attacks instead of random hostile acts. Riots become much less and more true protest grew into political maneuvering looking for ways to elected members to office that support them. The smaller groups formed into like-minded larger groups where dynamic leaders emerge. Solernus a writer, intellect, philosopher, known for his poetry and its self rule-self doctrine headed the largest of these groups and gathered a growing following around his views. People started citing him and espousing his phrases and philosophy. Eventually they ask, and reluctantly he agrees to lead them – but anonymously and was simply known as "The Poet". Near 50 years after the onset of the Market Wars, the Guardians emerged, under the guidance of "The Poet" and his council of advisors using all their tools to bring peace and protect the future of mankind. Recognizing the need for visible and operational leadership, they formed the faction Command Council. The council picks their successors as well as their leader or Councilor, and each role is for life or retirement. It is not a democratic process but based on the view to select the best person to do the job. The movement grew even stronger in the aftermath of the Independence War. The Guardians remain steadfast in their resolve against uncontested rule of the colonies by a corporate dominated government and in the rights of all to self govern. They believe only colonial communities should decide their own off-world policy, and that they should have a separate parliament elected by all the colonies. The Guardians are very popular on the colonies as well as earth, gaining headway due to two policies: they are spreading a message of accountability in the Dominion and their belief in a corrupt free Dominion - they do not even tolerate known criminals within their own ranks. With the introduction of the Colonial senate the Guardians feel their time has come; a time to speak rather than raise weapons, a time to use the senate as a means to air concerns against the Corporation as well as bringing to light corruption in the highest law of the land, the Dominion Senate. The Guardians put respect for mankind above all other rules, protecting the citizens from the corruptions of all political bodies, and especially those that are supposed to be protecting the citizens - the LED. Their home is a sanctuary for those asking for help, and a war zone for those who seek to restrain and lock up the freedom that is the people’s right. Specialities Category:Placeholders Category:Factions